Welcome Home
by Scythe-chan
Summary: AoMomo. Feels. Oneshot. Momoi would always be watching over him, even if he changed, even if he became despicable, because she knows that the " he " from back then, who wasn't tainted with winning and afraid of people not stronger than him, will come back.


**Author's Note:**

**One-shot: Welcome Home **

**Pairing: Aomine x Momoi**

**Warning: feels**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.**

**Please review!**

* * *

**Welcome Home**

* * *

Hey, hey, Dai-chan!

We ought to go home now, or our parents will complain and get you grounded, you know? It'll be boring at home if I can't go and play with you, right? Right?

Alright, alright, just a few more minutes. By the way, what middle school are you going? I'm so excited! I plan to go to that girls' school nearby since it's convenient, but I've decided what I will do. Make a guess!

Huh, repeat what I just said? Gosh, Dai-chan, you meanie! I just asked you what middle school you plan to go!

Eeh?! Teiko Middle School? I can't imagine you actually opening your notebook and studying for exams.. Teiko's standard is really, really high, you know! Oh, I know! You're going there for the basketball club, no wonder!

But it's alright, Dai-chan. I'll follow you wherever you go! I shall tell Mummy and Daddy about Teiko too, they'll definitely agree if I tell them you're going.

Huh? Why I'm risking all my dreams and future just to follow you? Isn't that obvious, Dai-chan?

If I don't watch over you, I'm afraid you'll get into trouble!

* * *

Dai-chan, congratulations for getting into the first string so easily, as for me, I also became the basketball club's manager as well!

You look so happy, Dai-chan! Do you want to go get a burger or two after the training, my treat! The basketball matches against me last time really helped, huh?

I'm weak? Come on, I'm a girl!

Oh yeah, Dai-chan, haven't you got taller? Hmm, seems like my days of teasing you that you're shorter than me is over... That's a real pity.

Dai-chan, let's go to the other 1st years and talk to them. Apparently, they ended up in the first string, too. I don't exactly hear much about so many 1st years being so quick to join the first string in other schools, does Teiko have some fortune or something? Joking!

sssssssssssssssssssssss

My, Dai-chan! The other 1st years were really awesome! You know what? Mukkun swallowed 5 candies and didn't blink! He's tall, too! I wonder if he ever goes for a haircut sometimes though. He's really good friends with Akashi-kun, who seems like he can take the captain position anyday!

Speaking of captain, Nijimura-senpai is really cool! To handle the violent Haizaki-kun so easily is admirable!

And um, Midorin is kind of weird. He asked for my zodiac sign and then stepped away from me by at least 5 meters. Whenever I tried to go closer to him to observe and get his statistics, he tells me rudely that Taurus was at 12th place and had no right to go near a Cancer at 1st place. He's so superstitious!

All of them are cool, though! Mukkun's rebounds, Akashi-kun's leadership, Nijimura's offense, Haizaki's copying, Midorin's three-pointers..

Huh? You?

Of course, Dai-chan!

You'll always be the coolest in my eyes!

* * *

...Hey.

Dai-chan, why aren't you coming to practice anymore?

You're lazy to? Don't give me that, Dai-chan. The others complain, but at least they bother to come!

...Akashi-kun will be angry, you know? Tetsu-kun has been looking low, lately.

I-It's not that I had to specifically mention him, Dai-chan! He really is looking upset about all of this! I may love him, but it's not necessary to say that!

...

...What have you become? W-who are you?

* * *

It's all your fault, Dai-chan!

Don't you pull that blur look at me, you jerkface! You can't possibly not know!

D-don't you feel like it's empty? You idiot! You meanie! You moron!

Have you really gotten so ugly for the past few months? I'm disappointed in you, Aomine Daiki! You better explain! What has happened, what has gone wrong? What, why, which, where, when, how!

Dai-chan..hic...

_A-all of you are monsters._

...H-haven't y-you realised..

...Tetsu-kun...

...has left the basketball club?

* * *

As I have promised, I'll be following you to Touou, Dai-chan!

Hmm?

Uh-huh, I am angry by the fact that you idiots had Tetsu-kun decide to leave, but I'll put it aside until the time when Tetsu-kun explains comes.

After all, we can't just go on like this.

That's why, I'll follow you wherever you go.

If you're going to do something wrong, I'll stop you with all my might.

If you have problems, I'll be together with you, helping you out.

Huh? That sounded cheesy? You just aren't romantic, Dai-chan~

But, Dai-chan,

if I end up not being able to help or stop or do whatever I can to ensure that your everyday life would be full of peace, happiness, gravure idols and basketball, yes, basketball...

I'm sorry, okay?

* * *

Aomine-kun, mou, what are you doing here? It's time for basketball practice, you know!

What? Of course I have to call you by your surname, people will talk if I don't! It'll be troublesome with all the rumours starting up! In turn, call me Momoi or something.

You stubborn prick, I give up. Satsuki, whatever then. Oh, and who do you think would win?

Eeh, you don't know? Midorin's school and Tetsu-kun's school are playing against each other in the Interhigh preliminary finals!

Hmmm, they're both strong, indeed.

Of course, I believe in Tetsu-kun. He'll definitely win!

* * *

_One day, I went to the pool where I knew Seirin would do their pool exercises often. _

_After having hugged Tetsu-kun upon meeting him, I asked him to promise me to defeat Dai-chan. _

_I want Aomine Daiki back._

_The original Aomine Daiki who wasn't tainted with an obsession of winning._

_The Aomine Daiki who wasn't afraid that he would not be able to find someone strong enough to beat him._

sssssssssssssssssssssss

_Tetsu-kun, though you may not have fulfilled your promise. _

_I know that there are still the Winter Cup and two years. _

_Knowing you, I believe you can do it. _

_Because, you're the one who understands him the most, after all._

* * *

Hey, do you feel unwell, Aomine-kun? The match with Seirin must be tiring, huh?

Now, let's go back to the locker room and listen to the debrief by coach and Imayoshi-senpai. You can go home later and have a good rest.

Aomine-kun..?

Huh, what? Basketball shoes? W-wait, you want me to accompany you to go buy a pair of basketball shoes? D-do you r-really mean it?

O-okay, tomorrow then? Let's get going, already! They have to lock up the courts soon! After that, let us take a cab or something home! I'll get you some food to eat and head to your house later.

Hm? Why I'm going so far for you, you say?

Heheh, isn't it obvious?

_**I'll always wait for you to come back,**_

Even if you may be ugly and a moron and a jerk and an idiot at times..

_**when it appears that the time has come..**_

I'll always be right beside you, you know?

_**I'll put on a smile**_

Dai-chan...,

_**and tell you...**_

...welcome home...

_**" welcome home "..**_

Huh? Nope, I didn't say anything just now, eheheh!


End file.
